


[HPDM]欧皇与氪金大佬的较量

by chattt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattt/pseuds/chattt
Summary: 虽说氪能改命，如果不能氪呢？欧皇教你做人。一颗试图装可爱的甜饼





	[HPDM]欧皇与氪金大佬的较量

**Author's Note:**

> ☞背景简介：本文的德拉科是穿越到十九年后，和思蝎共读一年级(还是室友)，和HP8基本无关。HP兼任DADA教授。
> 
> ☞私设众多，好多没头脑的东西是因为这只是临时起兴写的番外呀~正文is coming soon
> 
> ☞基本无感情线。轻微隐藏哈德需配备显微镜观察→中年哈x中年德，虽然后者本集未出场

是说，自从魔法界引进了麻瓜的很多新奇玩意，霍格沃茨也顺应潮流，在各个学院的休息室也设置了扭蛋机和抓娃娃机。

当然为了防沉迷，用魔法增设了限制，比如一天只能抽三次，和一周只能抓五次。

顺便一说，机器的维护增添都靠各位老师轮值。

今天轮到哈利波特教授来维护学校里的扭蛋机了。

当他终于走到最后一个机器前时，已经快到宵禁了。

斯莱特林的扭蛋机前站着一个小小的身影。

嗯隔着二十米波特也透过他的镜片确定那是德拉科马尔福，小的那个。

看他那油光水滑的脑袋！大半夜还保持发胶糊满头是种什么样的时尚？

哈利暗中观察着他。

 

德拉科闭着眼睛，口中念念有词。只见突然间他睁开眼睛，以一种万夫莫敌的气势选中中间的按钮，等待着扭蛋掉落。

不过可惜，他的运气一如既往地，不太好。

是最普通的猫玩偶。

甚至都不是猫狸子这样的魔法生物。

德拉科很沮丧，从哈利的角度看他的头发都没刚才那么亮了。

不过他并没有放弃，再接再厉，他很快把今天的名额都用光了。

不幸的是另外两只扭蛋也是猫。

一个被喵喵叫的猫玩偶包围的沮丧的马尔福。

哈利被这画面逗笑了。

“谁？”德拉科收起丰富的面部表情，板着脸朝身后看去。

啊！是讨厌的破特！

和他同龄的破特已经很讨厌了，长大后的破特是讨厌程度是小时候的一万倍！

德拉科内心腹诽。

 

自从发现未来有这么好玩的东西后，他就对这个扭蛋机格外着迷，开始的时候每天拉着斯科皮和阿不思一起来玩。斯科皮和阿不思一般会出R偶尔能有SR掉落，而他，德拉科马尔福，每次都是很稳定的N级玩偶。

他真的很想要那个SSR级别的小龙玩偶啊！他只在礼堂长桌上见到有个高年级学生炫耀过。不过通过观察那个家伙很爱惜的样子，看起来用金钱攻势可能会失败。

他写信给成年后的自己，要求一台机器放在寝室里，被拒绝了。

哼，没想到长大后的我连现在的我这么一个微小的愿望都不让实现。

等他回去，一定要让爸爸买一台让他在家可以无限抽！一定会得到的！

他特别想再踢这个愚蠢的机器一脚，不过想想上次的经历，因为暴力对待机器会被封号三天，他默默打消了这个念头。

他撇了眼笑眯眯给机器维护的破特，认定他不怀好意，一切都是破特的错！

 

正当他想着怎样告辞才能含蓄有礼貌的讥讽疤头并不被扣分时，他的眼前伸过来一只手。

这是干什么？补上多年前被打掉那只？

他疑惑抬头看向哈利。

哈利觉得换一种角度看德拉科，比当年同龄的时候要好玩多了。

“借我一枚银西可。”哈利说。

德拉科犹豫的给了他一枚小银币。

之间疤头行云流水一样投币，选键按下，等待出蛋，扭开。

是！一！只！小！龙！

德拉科眼睛黏在那只小小喷着火的玩偶上，觉得近距离观察更喜欢了！

不！这钱是我出的！它应该属于我！

正当德拉科搜肠刮肚想出借口把这只小龙霸为己有的时候，对面的人动了。

“送给你了，德拉科。”

哈利看到眼前的小家伙瞪大了眼睛一幅“破特竟然会这么好心”的表情，被逗得高兴之余有点遗憾，他学生时代怎么会觉得德拉科特别讨厌呢？

回到寝室的德拉科把刚刚获得的猫型玩偶塞给了斯科皮和阿不思。

阿不思有点惊奇今天竟然有他的份，倒不是说他喜欢这种小猫咪，只是每天看惯了德拉科把新获得的玩偶全部都给了斯科皮连一个眼神都不甩他的日常，突然这样反常，他有点害怕。

不过他可以把刚刚收到的布偶猫玩偶转送给斯科皮。毕竟斯科皮眼馋猫咪已经很久了，但他的父亲以“要培养你的男子汉气概”为由拒绝他养猫的提议。

幸好德拉科手气……总能带回来各式各样的猫玩偶，然后打包送给斯科皮。

好吧这是他们父(？)子俩奇特的小爱好。

只是，今天到底怎么回事？

看着斯科皮已经沉溺于快乐的猫世界了，阿不思决定闭嘴，进行暗中观察。

行吧，他已经看到德拉科开心的拿出了一只小龙玩偶。

再数数他和斯科皮今天获得的猫咪数量，三只。

他懂了，原来是一份委婉的谢礼。

可是你给我这种谢礼并没什么卵用，我和我父亲关系可以说是非常糟糕了，谢谢。

不过看斯科皮一脸开心的样子，他张了张嘴，决定还是去写今天的日记吧。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊！想到三只可爱的小团子，我也好开心鸭~
> 
> 我也可以不丧失的我也可以甜甜哒！来自非酋的怒号
> 
> 好像没有写出的隐藏项：氪金大佬指的是德拉科(暗示可能有点微弱)
> 
> 更迷的是抓娃娃机完全没有存在感强行出场为哪般？


End file.
